Tezeusz Skamander
Urodziny Newta wypadają 24 lutego, dlatego nie mógł się on urodzić przed tą datą, bo w przeciwnym razie różnica nie wynosiłaby 8 lat, Wielka Brytania lub IrlandiaŚwiatowy Wywiad z [[J. K. Rowling] - "South West News Service"], 08 lipca 2000 roku. |krew = Czysta krew lub półkrwiFantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) |płeć = Mężczyzna |rasa = Człowiek |różdżka = Nieznana |rodzina = * Pani Skamander * Newton Skamander * Porpentyna Skamander * Leta Lestrange * Przynajmniej jeden bratanek/bratanica |praca = Szef Biura Aurorów |przynależność = * Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii ** Biuro Aurorów * Rodzina Skamander * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** HufflepuffWywiad Callum Turnera dla SnitchSeeker.com |dom = Hufflepuff |aktor = * Callum Turner * Wojciech Zieliński }} Tezeusz Skamander (ang. Theseus Scamander) — czarodziej czystej krwi lub półkrwi, który mieszkał w Wielkiej Brytanii w XX wieku. Był bratem słynnego magizoologa, Newtona Skamandera, a także szefem Biura Aurorów. Walczył w czasie mugolskiej I Wojny Światowej. Po tym czasie zwany był "bohaterem wojennym", co świadczy o tym, że jego dokonania podczas wojny były ponadprzeciętne. Biografia Wczesne życie Tezeusz urodził się w rodzinie czarodziejów czystej lub półkrwi – Skamander, w 1888 bądź 1889 roku. Miał brata Newtona Skamandera, który został słynnym magizoologiem, na co wpływ miała ich matka, która była hodowczynią hipogryfów. W jedenaste urodziny otrzymał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jak większość czarodziejów, swoje pierwsze magiczne zakupy zrobił na ulicy Pokątnej. Odziedziczył różdżkę lub kupił ją w sklepie Ollivanderów. Nauka w Hogwarcie 1 września 1899 bądź 1900 roku razem z innymi pierwszoklasistami pojechał do magicznej szkoły pociągiem Hogwart Express z peronu 9¾. Brał udział w uczcie powitalnej, podczas której Tiara Przydziału zdecydowała przydzielić Tezeusza do Hufflepuffu, tak samo jak później jego brata. Podczas nauki w szkole był utalentowanym uczniem i skończył ją zdając przynajmniej pięć owutemów na ocenę wybitny lub powyżej oczekiwań. Wczesna kariera Po zakończeniu edukacji w szkole Tezeusz udał się na szkolenie do pracy aurora w Ministerstwie Magii, które udało mu się pomyślnie ukończyć, dzięki czemu mógł pracować w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Pierwsza wojna światowa Po wybuchu globalnego konfliktu Minister Magii, Archer Evermonde zakazał czarodziejom mieszać się w ten konflikt. Apel ten został jednak zignorowany przez Tezeusza oraz tysiące innych czarodziejów, którzy wzięli udział w walkach. Wkład aurora w ten konflikt był z całą pewnością dość wielki, jako że po jego zakończeniu tytułowany był on „bohaterem wojennym”. Najprawdopodobniej jego zadaniem w tej wojnie było pokonywanie wrogich czarodziejów i zapobieganie niepotrzebnej utracie życia mugolskich żołnierzy, z czego z racji na tytuł wywiązywał się wzorowo. Walka z Grindelwaldem Zakończenie wojny mugoli nie przynosiło jednak spokoju w świecie czarodziejów, gdyż na początku dwudziestolecia międzywojennego rewolucyjne wysiłki Grindelwalda w ramach ideologii Dla większego dobra stawały się coraz bardziej widoczne, a liczba wspierających go osób stale rosła. Na domiar złego Grindelwald wraz ze swoimi zwolennikami zaczęli przeprowadzać różne ataki w całej Europie. Wywoływało to niezadowolenie zarówno przełożonych Tezeusza, jak i Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, która postanowiła wykorzystać Skamandera do misji wytropienia i złapania Grindelwalda. Auror poinformował o tym zadaniu swojego brata listownie i życzył mu przy tym powodzenia w „wszelkich bestialskich zadaniach, jakie podejmował”Zobacz to zdjęcie. Ostatecznie nie udało mu się wykonać tego zadaniaWedle wydania z 2017 roku książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć Newt był pierwszym czarodziejem, któremu udało się pochwycić czarnoksiężnika, ale mimo to możliwe jest, że udało mu się osiągnąć w tych poszukiwaniach pewny sukces, jako że w nieznanym czasie po wojnie został awansowany na szefa Biura Aurorów. W 1926 roku Tezeusz korespondował z Perciwalem Gravesem, "prawą ręką" Przewodniczącej Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki (MACUSA), o aferze w Nowym Jorku‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’: 43 Things to Know about the New Wizarding World Story. Nie wiedział on wówczas, że Perciwal jest w rzeczywistości samym Grindelwaldem pod przykrywką. Zaręczyny z Letą right|thumb|250px|Tezeusz wraz z innymi na premierze książki W 1927 lub wcześniej zaręczył się z Letą LestrangePottermore: A closer look at the characters of Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald. Ich ślub zaplanowany był na 6 czerwca 1928 r., a Newt miał w nim pełnić rolę świadka. 19 marca 1927 narzeczeni oraz asystentka Newta, Bunty, uczestniczyli w premierze książki Newta pod tytułem Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć, która odbyła się w księgarni Esy i Floresy. Donoszący o tym wydarzeniu magazyn Zaczarowany błędnie podpisał jednak osoby, co doprowadziło do nieporozumienia między Newtonem a Porpentyną, gdyż ta druga wyszła z błędnego założenia, że narzeczonym Lety jest magizoolog, a nie jego brat. 1927 rok 250px|thumb|left|Tezeusz na spotkaniu w sprawie odwieszenia zakazu podróży W 1927 roku Tezeusz brał udział w posiedzeniu dotyczącym odwieszenia zakazu podróży zagranicznych, który został nałożony na Newta po jego przygodach w Nowym Jorku. Przed jego rozpoczęciem poprosił swojego brata, aby był bardziej otwarty i mniej „newtowaty”. Wraz z braćmi Skamander w przesłuchaniu brali udział Torquil Travers, Arnold Guzman oraz Rudolph Spielman. Na początku spotkania Travers otworzył teczkę, w której znajdowały się zdjęcia Newta jako poszukiwanego oraz fotografie przedstawiające zniszczenia dokonane przez obskurusa, po czym zapytał Newtona, dlaczego chce zniesienia zakazu. Magizoolog odpowiedział, że lubi podróże zagraniczne, na co Spielman odczytał ze swoich dokumentów, że osobnik współpracuje niechętnie i wymijająco opowiada o ostatniej podróży. Newt próbował bronić się, że zbierał materiały do nowej książki o fantastycznych zwierzętach, ale Torquil wysunął kontrargument mówiący o tym, że przy okazji zniszczył pół Nowego Jorku. Gdy Newton próbował powiedzieć, że fakty są inne, został uciszony przez swojego brata, ponieważ dalsza dyskusja nie byłaby na jego korzyść. Następnie Guzman zauważył, że magizoolog wygląda na sfrustrowanego, po czym powiedział, że przesłuchujący są skłonni do kompromisu i mają dla niego propozycje. Newton zapytał, jaka to jest propozycja, na co Travers odrzekł, że mogą znieść zakaz pod jednym warunkiem, którym jak wyjawił Rudolph, było wstąpienie do wydziału jego brata. Newt uważał jednak, że jego brat jest autorem, natomiast on ma inne zdolności. Guzman próbował go przekonać faktem, że światy magiczny i niemagiczny od ponad wieku żyją w zgodzie, ale wkrótce przez Grindelwalda ten stan może się zmienić. Gdy Amerykanin powiedział, że czarnoksiężnik uważa Credence'a za narzędzie do osiągnięcia swojego celu, Newton odpowiedział, że mówi on o chłopcu, tak jakby mógł on jeszcze żyć. Wtedy jego brat oznajmił, że Barebone przetrwał i żyje gdzieś w Europie. Nie spodobało się to magizoologowi, który zrozumiał, że jego zadaniem jest znalezienie i zabicie Credence'a. Następnie z mroku pomieszczenia wyłonił się Grimmson. Newt nie był zachwycony jego widokiem i zapytał wprost, co on tutaj robi. Łowca nagród w odpowiedzi stwierdził, że podejmuje się tego, na co Skamanderowi nie starcza odwagi. Po tych słowach Newton wstał z furią i pospiesznie pomaszerował w kierunku drzwi. Travers zawołał za nim, że odmowa podróży jest dalej aktualna. Tezeusz natomiast ruszył za bratem i powiedział mu, że pomysł z Grimmsonem mu się też nie podoba. Jego brat odrzekł, że nie chce słuchać o tym, że cel uświęca środki, na co Tezeusz odpowiedział, że nie chce patrzeć, jak Newt robi uniki. Rozdrażniło to Newtona, który zauważył, że jego brat znowu zaczyna o tym samym. Tezeusz jednak kontynuował dyskusję i powiedział, że idą takie czasy, że każdy będzie musiał wybrać stronę. Magizoolog nie chciał w to jednak wchodzić i odwrócił się, aby odejść. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, ponieważ Tezeusz pobiegł za nim i chwycił go za rękę, ponieważ z powodu faktu, że Newt jest obserwowany, muszą oni wyjść razem''Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, sceny od 18 od 20. 250px|thumb|right|Tezeusz podczas rozmowy Dumbledore'a z Traversem Jakiś czas później Tezeusz udał się razem z Letą i innymi aurorami do Hogwartu, aby przekonać Dumbledore'a do stanięcia do walki z Grindelwaldem. Ich nagłe wtargnięcie na zajęcia nie spodobało się McGonagall, która stwierdziła, że nie mają prawa przerywać lekcji. Travers stwierdził jednak, że jest szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i może wchodzić wszędzie, a następnie powiedział do uczniów, aby wyszli. Gdy Ci nie chcieli się ruszyć, Albus poprosił swoich podopiecznych, aby poszli za Minerwą. Po opuszczeniu sali przez niezwiązane ze sprawą osoby, Torquil poinformował nauczyciela, że Newt jest w Paryżu. Dumbledore próbował udawać zdziwienie, ale nie przekonało to urzędnika Ministerstwa, który wiedział, że magizoolog wykonuje rozkazy Albusa. Gdy Dumbledore poinformował rozmówce, że Newton za czasów nauki rzadko robił, to co mu się kazało, Travers rzucił w stronę Dumbledore'a „Przewidywania Tychona Dodonusa” i spytał, czy je kiedyś czytał. Kiedy Albus odpowiedział, że wiele lat temu, szef Departamentu zaczął cytować dzieło, do chwili, aż nauczyciel stwierdził, że nie jest to konieczne. Wtedy Tarquil stwierdził, że przewidywania mogą dotyczyć Credence'a, którym według plotek interesuje się Grindelwald. Następnie powiedział, że Skamander pojawił się akurat tam, gdzie obskurodziciel, aby go chronić, a także zauważył, że Dumbledore stworzył całkiem pokaźną sieć międzynarodowych kontaktów. Oburzyło to nauczyciela, który w odpowiedzi lodowatym tonem zakomunikował, że Travers może inwigilować go i jego przyjaciół, ale i tak nie odkryje zmów przeciwko niemu, bo łączy ich ten sam cel, którym jest upadek Grindelwalda. Ostrzegł go jednak również, że polityka zakazów i przemocy tylko pcha stronników w ramiona Gellerta. Torquil stracił wtedy kontrolę nad sobą i odpowiedział, że nie interesują go oskarżenia Dumbledore'a, po czym się uspokoił i przeszedł do właściwego powodu spotkania, czyli przekonania Albusa, do stanięcia do bezpośredniej walki z Grindelwaldem. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po której Dumbledore odpowiedział, że nie może. Wówczas Torquil spytał, czy to, że względu na to, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i przy pomocy zaklęcia pokazał scenę z przeszłości Albusa, w której nastoletni Dumbledore i Grindelwald patrzą sobie głęboko w oczy. Zgromadzeni w sali aurorzy, w tym Tezeusz, byli zbulwersowani tym widokiem. Sam Torquil obraz ten skomentował słowami, że byli oni niemal jak bracia, na co Albus odpowiedział, że ich relacja była nawet mocniejsza od braterskiej. Następnie Torquil ponownie zapytał, czy będzie walczył z Grindelwaldem, na co nauczyciel z bólem powtórzył, że nie może. Szef Departamentu uznał, że Dumbledore wybrał stronę, po czym skuł Dumbledore'a kajdankami, które będą go informować o każdym zaklęciu, które rzuci mężczyzna. Dodatkowo zakazał mu również nauczania obrony przed czarną magią. Po ukaraniu nauczyciela spytał Tezeusza, gdzie Leta. Skamander jednak nie odpowiedział na zadane pytanie. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, Torquil wraz z aurorami wyszedł pośpiesznie z sali. Gdy Tezeusz też miał wychodzić, Albus cicho go zawołał, na co auror odwrócił. Wtedy Dumbledore polecił Skamanderowi, że jeśli Grindelwald zwoła zgromadzenie, to aurorzy mają mu w nim nie przeszkadzać. Po przekazaniu instrukcji auror został zawołany przez swego szefa i wyszedł z saliFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 64. 250px|thumb|left|Tezeusz całuje Letę Tezeusz jest potem widziany z Letą w Francuskim Ministerstwie Magii. Uczestniczył on tam w obradach, podczas których dowiedział się, że Grindelwald zwołuje spotkanie swoich zwolenników. Po przekazaniu tej informacji Lecie, pocałował ją. Następnie kobieta poprosiła swojego narzeczonego, aby był ostrożny. Skamander stwierdził, że będzie, ale Lestrange kazała mu obiecać. Wtedy mężczyzna powtórzył, że będzie uważać, po czym przekazał jej informacje o tym, że krążą plotki o tym, że Credence może być jej zaginionym bratem. Leta w odpowiedzi powiedziała jednak, że jej brat nie żyje. Tezeusz przyznał jej rację, ale także zauważył, że dokumenty to potwierdzą, ponieważ one nigdy nie kłamią. Wówczas pojawił się Travers, który kazał aresztować wszystkich na wiecu. Skamander próbował protestować, ponieważ zbyt silna reakcja mogłaby odnieść odwrotny skutek do zamierzonego, ale jego przełożony stwierdził, że to rozkaz, przez co nie podlega dyskusji. Wtedy Tezeusz zauważył na terenie Ministerstwa udającego jego samego, Newta, oraz Tinę. Na jego widok młodszy z braci chwycił Goldstein za rękę i raptownie skręcił w korytarz. Widzący to starszy brat postanowił ruszyć za nim w pościg, pozostawiając Letę oraz rozzłoszczonego Traversa, który nie zauważył Newta.Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 88. 250px|thumb|right|Tezeusz próbuje zaatakować Newta i Tinę Ostatecznie Tezeusz dogonił Newta, na którego widok chwilę wcześniej został wszczęty alarm, gdyż działanie Eliksiru Wielosokowego przestało działać. Na jego widok Tina spytała Newta, czy to jego brat. Magizoolog potwierdził, po czym powiedział, że wspominał w listach, że nie do końca się z sobą dogadują. Starszy brat krzyczał do młodszego, aby się zatrzymał, ale zamiast tego wbiegł on razem z Porpentyną do kancelarii pocztowej. Kobieta spytała żartobliwie młodszego Skamandera, czy Tezeusz chce go zabić, na co on odpowiedział, że jak zwykle tak. Wtedy starszy z braci stwierdził, że pora przejść do czynów i rzucił za siebie zaklęcie, przy pomocy którego listy i paczki zaczęły fruwać w powietrze. Po chwili czar został jednak zablokowany przez Tinę, która stwierdziła, że brat Newta nie ma najlepszych manier. Następnie kobieta wycelowała różdżką w aurora. Po chwili padł on na wysokie krzesło, które Tina wyczarowała z powietrza. W błyskawicznym czasie został on również spętany, po czym poleciał do tyłu razem z krzesłem, wpadł do sali obrad i uderzył o ścianę. Widząc to, Newt z podziwem stwierdził, że to chyba najwspanialsza chwila jego życiaFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, sceny 89 i 90. 250px|thumb|left|Tezeusz i aurorzy na zgromadzeniu zwolenników Grindelwalda Gdy Grindelwald zorganizował spotkanie swoich zwolenników w mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange'ów, Tezeusz wraz z pięćdziesięciorgiem innych aurorów udał się na nie, aby monitorować jego przebieg. Skamander na wejściu powiedział swoim podwładnym, że słuchanie go nie jest nielegalne, więc mają oni ograniczyć użycie siły wobec tłumu. Na twarzach jego towarzyszy było jednak widać zdenerwowanie i strach, a u niektórych nawet wyraźne pragnienie walki i zemsty. W tym samym czasie Gellert pokazywał członkom swojej armii wizję, która przedstawiała sceny z nadchodzącej drugiej wojny światowej, aby ich przekonać, że misją czarodziejów jest obrona świata przed żądzą władzy i barbarzyństwem mugoli. Aurorzy natomiast próbowali niezauważenie wkroczyć do audytorium i wtopić się w tłum, ale zostali zauważeni przez czarnoksiężnika, który postanowił zaprosić ich, aby dołączyli do zgromadzenia. Zaniepokoiło to aurorów, przez co Tezeusz postanowił powtórzyć im, aby nie używali przemocy. W tym samym czasie jeden z aurorów krzyżował spojrzenia z młodą rudą czarownicą, która była równie wściekła i niespokojna jak on. Grindelwald grając na jej uczuciach przypomniał wszystkich zgromadzonym o tym, że aurorzy w przeszłości zabili już wielu jego zwolenników, a także aresztowali go i torturowali w Nowym Jorku. Zauważył też, że szukając prawdy posuwali się oni nawet do pozbywania się własnych czarownic i czarodziejów. Gdy czarnoksiężnik kontynuując swoją przemowę stwierdził, że złość i żądza zemsty jest naturalna, kobieta nie wytrzymała i uniosła różdżkę, ale zaklęcie uśmiercające rzucone przez młodego aurora było szybsze. Śmierć czarownicy wywołała na publiczności panikę. Tymczasem Gellert objął zwiotczałe ciało dziewczyny i kazał jej przyjaciołom zabrać ją do jej rodziny. Następnie kazał on swoim zwolennikom deportować się i ruszyć w świat, aby głosić prawdę, że to nie my jesteśmy brutalni. Gdy zebrani zaczęli posłusznie wykonywać rozkaz swojego pana, Tezeusz postanowił zmienić swoją postawę i kazał aurorom zgarnąć Grindelwalda. Ten natomiast odwrócił się do nich plecami i przy użyciu zaklęcia ''Protego Diabolica zakreślił wokół siebie ochronny krąg czarnego ognia. Chwilę później jego akolici przeszli nie licząc Kralla pomyślnie przez płomienie i wkroczyli do kręgu. Następnie Grindelwald przemówił do aurorów, każąc im dołączyć do jego kręgu i przysiąc mu wieczną lojalność, gdyż tylko u jego boku mogą zaznać wolności i poznać siebie. Natomiast w przypadku odmowy czekała na nich śmierć. Cisnął również w ich stronę ścianę płomieni, która zaczęła ich gonić. Podczas tej walki ku niezadowoleniu Newta i Nagini przez płomienie przeszedł Credence, ponieważ jak stwierdził, tylko on wie, kim jest. Chwilę później mimo próśb Jacoba do czarnoksiężnika dołączyła również Queenie. Widząc to Tina rzuciła zaklęcie w stronę Gellerta, które jednak jedynie spowodowało, że pierścienie ognia atakowały jeszcze intensywniej. Grindelwald dyrygował płomieniami niczym orkiestrą, a rozwidlone jęzory ognia atakowały aurorów, którzy próbowali deportować się albo uciec. Wywołało to panikę, przez którą kilku z nich, w nie wbiegło. Newt i Tezeusz natomiast stali obok siebie na schodach amfiteatru. Gellert zaczął szydzić z młodszego z braci, poddając w wątpliwość to, że Dumbledore będzie po nim płakać. Następnie zaatakował ich dużym obłokiem ognia, przez co bracia musieli się bronić. Wówczas Leta krzyknęła do czarnoksiężnika, aby przestał. Grindelwald zauważył ją i zaczął do niej zmierzać. Również Tezeusz próbował się zbliżyć do kobiety, aby móc ją obronić przed Gellertem. Blondyn powiedział do Lestrange, że jest ona pogardzana okrutnie przez czarodziejów, niekochana i źle traktowana, ale mimo to dalej jest niezwykle odważna, a następnie zaproponował jej, aby wróciła do domu i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać, a Tezeusz i Newt obserwowani to, będąc lekko oszołomieni. Leta ostatecznie jednak odrzuciła propozycję, wyznała Tezeuszowi miłość, po czym rzuciła zaklęcie w czaszkę służącą do pokazywania wizji Grindelwalda, która na skutek tego wybuchła. Następnie zawołała do braci Skamander, aby uciekali, po czym została pochłonięta przez ogień. Tezeusz chciał rzucić się za nią w płomienie, ale Newtowi udało się go chwycić i razem się deportowali na zewnątrz''Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 113 i 114. 250px|thumb|right|Tezeusz wraz z bratem rzucają zaklęcie Finite Minutę później Newt, Tezeusz, Jacob, Tina, Yusuf oraz Nagini na zewnątrz amfiteatru spotkali się z Nicolasem Flamelem, który kazał im ustawić się w kole i wbić różdżki w ziemię, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie ogień Grindelwalda zniszczy cały Paryż. Wszyscy oprócz Jacob i Nagini, którzy nie mają różdżek, wykonali polecenie i wspólnie użyli zaklęcia ''Finite, dzięki któremu odpychają pożogę Gellerta. Następnie Flamel pocieszał Jacoba, a Newt przytulił brata i powiedział mu, że już wybrał stronę. Wówczas do magizoologa podszedł niuchacz, który ukradł Grindelwaldowi z braterstwem krwi. Młodszy Skamander schował ją do płaszcza wraz z samym niuchaczem''Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 115. 250px|thumb|left|Tezeusz wraz z innymi w Hogwarcie Potem Tezeusz był widziany, jak razem z Newtem, Jacobem, Tiną, Nagini, Yusufem, Traversem oraz gromadą aurorów spotkał się z Dumbledore'em na wiadukcie Hogwartu. Newton pierwszy wyszedł naprzeciw nauczyciela. Torquil chciał go powstrzymać, ale wtedy starszy z braci powiedział, że lepiej będzie, jak on sam z nim porozmawia. Travers chciał zaprotestować, ale napotkawszy wzrok Tezeusza, ostatecznie się zgodził. Następnie Newton ofiarowuje Albusowi fiolkę z braterstwem krwi. Gdy starszy z czarodziejów był zdziwiony, jak udało się mu to zdobyć, młodszy odpowiedział, że Grindelwald nie rozumie możliwości stworzeń, które uważa za zbyt proste. Potem Tezeusz przy pomocy zaklęcia zdejmuje z nadgarstków Dumbledore'a kajdanki monitorujące. Po tym wydarzeniu, wszyscy bohaterowie udali się do środka HogwartuFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 116. Charakter Umiejętności Tezeusza nie raz zostały uznane za potężne i imponująceArtykuł ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’: 43 Things to Know about the New Wizarding World Story na Collider.com''Artykuł ''Orphans, Aurors & War Vets: we meet the 'Fantastic Beasts' film cast on set (Part 2) na SnitchSeeker.com. Biorąc pod uwagę jego udział w pierwszej wojnie światowej, po której był uznawany za bohatera wojennego, można również uznać, że był on niezwykle odważny. Dzięki temu statusowi był także bardzo szanowany wśród przedstawicieli Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów. Tezeusz niejednokrotnie udowadniał również swoją inteligencję, i to zarówno we znajomości teorii, jak i w wykorzystywaniu jej w praktyce. W przeciwieństwie do swojego antyspołecznego brata był on zdecydowanie bardziej pewny siebie i towarzyski. Pomimo sztywnej i apodyktycznej reputacji, Tezeusz był jednak dobrym, pracowitym, szlachetnym i odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną, kierującym się puchońskimi cechami, które sprawiały, że mimo zostania bohaterem wojennym, nie był on arogancki i zarozumiały. Starszy ze Skamanderów starał się być również dobrym wzorem do naśladowania dla swojego młodszego brata. Kochał on go i często udzielał mu przydatnych rad, dzięki którym mógłby on unikać kolejnych kłopotów. Cierpliwie znosił on przy tym również gorycz, którą często dostawał w odpowiedzi, i dalej starał się być dla Newta jak najlepszym bratem. Tezeusz zdaje się również gardzić przemocą, ponieważ przyznał Newtonowi, że także nie podoba mu się pomysł nasłania na Credence'a łowcy nagród. Gdy natomiast odwiedzał on Dumbledore'a, wyraźnie ujawniała się jego szlachetność, gdyż zachowywał się on spokojnie i cicho, w przeciwieństwie do swojego szefa, która charakteryzował się arogancją i lekceważeniem. Najprawdopodobniej traktował on nawet Albusa, jako swego rodzaju autorytet, ponieważ wziął do serca jego radę dotyczącą nie używania przemocy podczas wiecu, chociaż w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie był w stanie powstrzymać jednego ze swoich podwładnych przed popełnieniem tego błędu. Również po tym, jak Tina związała Tezeusza, domagając się, aby „kontrolował swój temperament”, Tezeusz znów był szlachetny i nie szukał szansy na odegranie się, ponieważ rozumiał jej lojalność wobec Newta. Tezeusz z pewnością zasłużył na swoją odważną reputację i kierował się swoim kodeksem moralnym, ponieważ był w stanie oprzeć się przekonującej mowie Gellerta Grindelwalda, a nawet miał odwagę, aby stoczyć z nim pojedynek, chociaż wiedział, że nie może się z nim równać pod względem mocy. Kochał on również bardzo mocno Letę, nie przejmując się przy tym jej negatywną reputacją, a jej bezinteresowna śmierć doprowadziła go do rozpaczy, którą potrafił szybko przekuć w jeszcze większą determinację do walki w celu powstrzymania Grindelwalda i zakończenia Globalnej Wojny Czarodziejów. Magiczne zdolności * Wysoka znajomość magii: Tezeusz Skamander został określony jako „bardzo potężny”, a jako uczeń Hogwartu z pewnością osiągał bardzo dobre wyniki w nauce, które pozwoliły mu na przystąpienie do szkolenia na aurora. Udane zostanie aurorem, a potem szefem całego biura, z pewnością też wymagało niejednokrotnego udowodnienia swoich zdolności. Dodatkowo chociaż Tezeusz nie mógł równać się z niezwykle potężnym Gellertem Grindelwaldem, który był jednym z największych czarnoksiężników w historii, szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów ufał, że połączone siły Skamandera i jego podwładnych miałyby już szansę na jego złapanie. Możliwe jest również, że także Dumbledore pokładał w nim takie nadzieje, o czym może świadczyć nie odwodzenie go od samego uczestnictwa w zgromadzeniu jego zwolenników, a jedynie ostrzeżenie go, aby nie używał niepotrzebnej przemocy. W praktyce Tezeusz rzeczywiście okazał się wystarczająco silny i wykwalifikowany, aby przy pomocy Newta i Lety obronić się przed niszczycielskim ogniem Grindelwalda, a potem pomóc swojemu bratu, przyszłej szwagierce, Yusufowi oraz Flamelowi w uratowaniu Paryża. * Umiejętności potrzebne w pracy aurora: Tezeusz był bardzo dobrze wyszkolonym aurorem, o czym świadczy fakt, że był szefem Biura Aurorów. Dodatkowo podczas I wojny światowej został bohaterem wojennym, dzięki czemu cieszył się opinią wykwalifikowanego aurora wśród czarodziejów z całego świata. Dodatkowo o jego zdolnościach może również świadczyć fakt, że został on wytypowany przez Ministerstwo jako odpowiedni kandydat do próby pochwycenia Grindelwalda, a także do międzynarodowej misji mającej na celu odnalezienie Credence'a. Charakteryzował się również potrzebną w tym zawodzie spostrzegawczością, ponieważ szybko się zorientował, że jego brat wraz z Tiną infiltrują francuskie Ministerstwo, pomimo ich starań o zachowanie dyskrecji. * Pojedynkowanie: jako szef Biura Aurorów Tezeusz musiał być bardzo utalentowany w dziedzinie pojedynków, o czym zresztą świadczy jego magiczne zaangażowanie w pierwszą wojnę światową, po której był uważany za bohatera wojennego. Z pewnością miał on również za sobą wiele pojedynków podczas globalnej wojny czarodziejów, z których udało się mu wyjść bez szwanku. Jedyną znaną osobą, której udało się obezwładnić Tezeusza, była Tina Goldstein, która zresztą była równie utalentowaną aurorką, a także miała po swojej stronie czynnik zaskoczenia. Starszy ze Skamanderów przy pomocy swoich przyjaciół potrafił nawet przez pewien czas opierać się samemu Grindelwaldowi, co również świadczyło o jego wysokich umiejętnościach w dziedzinie pojedynków. * Obrona przed czarną magią: Auror musi dobrze znać zaklęcia przydatne do obrony przed czarną magią, przez co Tezeusz musiał otrzymać z tego przedmiotu W albo P, aby móc przystąpić do szkolenia na ten zawód. Niewykluczone jest, że w czasach szkolnych tego przedmiotu uczył go sam Albus Dumbledore, aczkolwiek nie jest to potwierdzone. Umiejętności Tezeusza były z pewnością widoczne podczas licznych pojedynków toczonych w pracy aurora, w tym także wtedy, gdy był w stanie przez krótki czas opierać się Grindelwaldowi i jego niszczycielskim płomieniom, potrafiąc nawet je odpychać, gdy czarnoksiężnik skupiony był na rozmowie z Letą. Auror był również w stanie z łatwością postępować z instrukcjami Flamela i rzucić odpowiednie przeciwzaklęcie, które powstrzymało ogień Grindelwalda przed zniszczeniem Paryża. * Zaklęcia i uroki: Auror musi posiadać wiedzę na temat właściwego użycia wielu przydatnych zaklęć, przez co Tezeusz musiał otrzymać z tego przedmiotu W albo P, aby zacząć szkolenie przygotowujące do tego zawodu. Bardzo dobrze posługiwał się zaklęcia obronnymi, co pokazał rzucając w odpowiedzi na ogień Grindelwalda odpowiednio silne zaklęcie Protego, które skutecznie go przed nim chroniło. Również rzucanie przeciwzaklęc wydawało się nie stanowić dla niego problemu, co udowodnił ratując wspólnie z paroma innymi osobami Paryż przy pomocy zaklęcia Finite. * Eliksiry: Umiejętność wytwarzania eliksirów bywa przydatna w pracy aurora, więc Tezeusz musiał otrzymać z tego przedmiotu W albo P, aby nim zostać. * Transmutacja: Aurorzy muszą dobrze znać transmutację, więc Tezeusz musiał otrzymać z tego przedmiotu W albo P, aby zacząć szkolenie do tej pracy. * Zielarstwo: Znajomość magicznych roślin też przydaje się w pracy aurora, przez co Tezeusz musiał otrzymać z tego przedmiotu W albo P, aby nim zostać. * Magia niewerbalna: Tezeusz podczas walki z Grindelwaldem walczył bez wypowiadania słów, co oznacza, że dobrze radził sobie z użyciem magii niewerbalnej. * Teleportacja: Podobnie jak większość dorosłych czarodziejów, Tezeusz nie miał problemów z teleportacją. * Umiejętności przywódcze: Tezeusz jako szef Biura Aurorów musiał posiadać wysokie zdolności przywódcze, co pokazał dowodząc oddziałem przynajmniej 50 aurorów podczas zgromadzenia zwolenników Grindelwalda, chociaż nie był on również w stanie powstrzymać jednego ze swoich podwładnych przed użyciem zaklęcia uśmiercającego na jednej z uczestniczek. Opinia Skamandera jako dobrego przywódcy była prawdopodobnie rozpowszechniona wśród czarodziejów, o czym może świadczyć fakt, że Albus Dumbledore uznał za słuszne udzielenie mu paru rad przed jego misją, gdyż wiedział, że ten dobrze z nich skorzysta. * Niezłomna siła woli: Tezeusz posiadał niezłomną siłę woli i odwagę, co udowodnił dokonując wielu spektakularnych czynów podczas pierwszej wojny światowej, a także gdy bez wahania dołączył do globalnej wojny czarodziejów. Dzięki tej sile potrafił on pomimo uznawania samego Grindelwalda za „charyzmatycznego wojownika”, a także bez względu na to, jak przerażające wizje przyszłości zostały przedstawione podczas zgromadzenia, oprzeć się perswazji czarnoksiężnika i dalej mężnie walczyć przeciwko niemu. Jednocześnie kierował on również w swojej pracy swoim sumieniem i był w stanie oprzeć się rozkazom przełożonych, co było widać, gdy nie posłuchał Traversa i nie ingerował do pewnego momentu w przebieg zgromadzenia, pomimo rozkazu aresztowania wszystkich jego członków. Relacje Z bratem thumb|right|250px|Tezeusz wraz z bratem oraz swoją narzeczoną Choć Tezeusz nie jest pod wrażeniem ścieżki życia, jaką obrał Newt, zdecydował kochał on swojego brata, chociaż jednocześnie miał oczekiwania, że ten opowie się po stronie przeciwników Grindelwalda podczas globalnej wojny czarodziejów. Z powodu faktu, że Tezeusz był zaręczony z byłą miłością Newtona, Letą, magizoolog zdawał się traktować swojego brata z dystansem, na co druga strona odpowiadała jednak zrozumieniem i czułością, wyrażając nawet chęć przytulenia Newta. Jednak po tym, jak Leta poświeciła swoje życie, aby bracia Skamander mieli okazję do ucieczki przed Grindelwaldem, również Newton wyraził chęć naprawienia relacji, inicjując uścisk, a także zapewniając go, że w końcu wybrał stronę, którą wybierze podczas globalnego konfliktu. Z Letą thumb|left|250px|Tezeusz i Leta Nie jest do końca wiadome, kiedy Tezeusz i Leta zostali parą, chociaż wielce jest prawdopodobne, że poznali się podczas wspólnej pracy w Ministerstwie Magii, gdzie Skamander pracował jako szef Biura Aurorów, a Lestrange jako asystentka Traversa. Możliwe jest jednak, że poznali się wcześniej, a praca Lety wynikała niejako z polecenia samego Tezeusza, jako że Torquil był również jego szefem. Niezależnie jednak od historii związku, obaj się bardzo kochali, a śmierć Lety doprowadziła aurora do rozpaczy. Na jej skutek również chętnie zgodził się uwolnić Dumbledore'a z kajdanek monitorujących, aby ten mógł bardziej aktywnie zaangażować się w walkę z Grindelwaldem. Z Torquilem thumb|right|150px|Torquil Travers Pomimo tego, że Torquil z charakteru był arogancki i szorstki, zaufał on równocześnie Tezeuszowi na tyle, aby awansować go na stanowiska szefa Biura Aurorów, a także uznał go za najlepszego kandydata na wysłanie go razem z jego podwładnymi na niebezpieczną misję podążania za Grindelwaldem w Paryżu, która odbyła się we współpracy z francuskim Ministerstwem. Z Albusem thumb|left|150px|Albus Dumbledore Dumbledore najprawdopodobniej uczył w czasach szkolnych Tezeusza i szanował go na tyle, aby być w stanie udzielić mu paru cennych wskazówek przed jego wyruszeniem na infiltrację zgromadzenia zwolenników Grindelwalda. Także Skamander z wielkim szacunkiem odnosił się do profesora, co pokazał kierując się jego radami, a także w momencie, gdy bez wahania zdjął mu wcześniej założone kajdanki monitorujące. Ciekawostki * Pomimo faktu, że Tezeusz jest starszy od Newta, to aktor grający tego drugiego, Eddie Redmayne jest starszy o osiem lat od Calluma Turnera, który wcielił się w rolę starszego Skamandera. * W wywiadzie opublikowanym na YouTube przez SnitchSeeker.com w dniu 25 września 2018 r. Callum Turner stwierdził, że Tezeusz był w Hufflepuffie. Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Dimensions * The Archive of Magic: The Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald de:Theseus Scamander de2:Theseus Scamander en:Theseus Scamander fr:Thésée Dragonneau ja:テセウス・スキャマンダー pt-br:Teseu Scamander ru:Тесеус Саламандер Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Rodzina Skamander Kategoria:Aurorzy